A Faded Smile
by Setsuna Eien
Summary: "No!" She screamed, dashing towards the girl. "Please don't die!" Many years later, she smiled in acceptance, and her memories flowed through her head as she cried. "I finally know your name." Based on the vocaloid song Donut Hole, but can be read without any knowledge of it.


So, this is based off another vocaloid song, "Donut Hole". It's set in a more modern Konoha, with trains and such. Look the song up if you want, you don't need to though. On with the plot bunny!

* * *

"So, what're you doing?" The girl asked Ino. Ino smiled.

"Not much. If you want, you could probably come home with me, if you're allowed."

The girl smiled. "Sure, it's been a while since we really hung out. I'll call my parents."

Ino smiled back. "Yeah, I know we see each other at school, but that's not the same as this."

The two were walking next to the train, on their way home from the academy. Standing next to the tracks, the girl pulled out her phone. She cursed as she dropped it, and it landed right on the edge of the tracks. Leaning forward to pick it up, she didn't notice the train speeding towards her. Ino looked up too late, reaching out for nothing. The speeding train caught the girl right on the head, and she went flying back, fatally injured.

Running towards her, Ino scooped up the girl.

"No! Please don't die-"

Seeing the light fading from the girl's eyes, she fell backwards, everything fading from her mind, including the girl's name.

* * *

The blond girl grabbed her prize and ran through the crowd. "Hey!" Shouted the merchant. "Thief!" But the girl was too skilled. Living on the streets for from her guesses, a year, she had become quite the sneak. Collapsing in her hidden shed near a train station, she looked out at the tracks. She didn't know why she was drawn here. All she knew was that she had woken up here alone a year or so ago, with no memories that she could make sense of. All she remembered was the face of a girl around her age, smiling as she was hit by an invisible force. She would never see anything past that point. She laughed. Man, she was pathetic.

She didn't know the girl's name, or her name. She didn't know her parents, her friends, anyone or anything. All she knew was that girl's face. That girl, whoever she was, would probably be laughing if she saw her. She couldn't hurt her if she didn't know anything, right? She didn't like calling up those few memories. The emotions they brought… was it worth remembering? She smiled bitterly. "_It's not like we'll ever meet again."_ The girl was dead, and she herself might as well be. She couldn't even prove that the girl existed. What if she was some freak of nature? She lost her memories, and she almost didn't want to get them back. How messed up was she? Due to someone she never met, she wasn't sleeping, obsessing over what thoughts might have been cut short by her lack of memories. What was the last thing she had said? Something to that girl? Her own name? A plea for help? If she knew those last words, would they give her relief?

She hadn't felt happiness, or content, or anything truly positive, for any time she could remember. She would sometimes just find herself crying, for no reason she knew. Was it the other girl inside of her, crying in sympathy for her loss?

The only thing that proved her loss was the empty hole inside her. The nothingness in her head. Her lack of emotion. Pushing aside those thoughts, she turned back to her meal.

After finishing, she picked up her empty bag and walked towards the tracks where she had woken up so long ago. There was a small grave marker she had buried in the dirt there. Even if she didn't know her name, the girl still deserved some memorial. Throwing the bag in the trash, she kept walking.

* * *

She dreamed. She dreamed of herself, and a girl with cherry hair and emerald eyes. She smiled, tired of this uphill battle. Slipping away, she let go of her wish to remember. She would respect whoever she used to be, but she was ready to move on and accept whatever had happened.

She saw the pairs lips moving, unconsciously copying the movements.

She jolted awake. Mouthing the tiny word, information pooled in her mind. Faces. Names. Words. Emotions. Bringing her hand to her lips, she cried. Just when she gave in and lost hope, but at the same time gained acceptance, she had been given what she wished.

Shaking it off and opening her eyes, she spoke.

"My… My name is… Ino. It's been so long. I miss you, my best friend. I miss my parents. I missed my name. I missed everything."

"I finally remember that little word. Your name is-

* * *

"_Mom… Dad… i'm coming home… I missed you…"_

Looking up, she walked towards her future.

* * *

Yeah. This was fun to write. I like these vocaloid shorts. It's fun, to twist them in new ways with old characters. Well, I hope you enjoyed this, and please review.


End file.
